lo que hace el amor
by Isabella Stewart De Leto
Summary: hola me llamo bella swan y no creo en el amor...¿el problema? me gusta mi compañero de clase edward, y prometi ya no enamorarme... ¿que hago? buena historia entren
1. nueva escuela, nuevos ojos verdes

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo me divierto con ellos.**

**Pd: espero les guste la historia que surgió de mi loca mente cuando estaba en clase de español para luego regañarme de no poner atención a su maldita clase xD n.n**

**Titulo original: Lo que hace el amor**

Capitulo 2: nueva escuela, nuevos ojos verdes

Como era de esperarse todos se te quedaban viendo ¡claro¡ como si fueras un bicho raro _lo eres_ ok por primera vez te doy la razón maldita conciencia _siempre la tengo jeje xD _ ok ya tienes razón ya cállate nos vemos luego, termine la pequeña platica que tenia con mi conciencia y yo enfin… cheque mi horario y no estaban tan mal

Primera clase: español, espero que sea interesante

Segunda clase: historia, ojala no sea aburrida

Tercera clase: matemáticas, al menos pasa

Receso, no tengo mucha hambre

Cuarta clase: educación física, mi pesadilla

Quinta clase: biología, al menos una buena

Ya estaba en la quinta hora cuando llegue ya estaban adentro

-Perdón, es que se me hizo un poco tarde-dije empezando a ruborizarme

-No se preocupe señorita Swan que no se vuelva a repetir por favor

-Si claro- dije

Cuando iba caminando hacia mi mesa por fin una que sea sola para mi, me tropecé bravo bella para colmo en tu día

-Cuidado- dijo una voz hermosa, entonces cuando iba a agradecer me perdí en unos ojos verde esmeralda , eran hermosos pero no tenían mucho brillo ¿Por qué será?

-Ahm…estas bien?

-S-si claro gracias- dije trabándome

-No hay de que- dijo embozando una sonrisa torcida que me encanto

Segui caminando hasta que una corriente eléctrica me traspaso la mano voltee a ver que era y vi que tenia su mano con la mia pero por que? Porque sentí eso?

-A donde vas?

-Pues a mi lugar… a donde mas?

-Si tu lugar es aquí- dijo señalando el lugar a si gracias… otra vez

-Denada- dijo embozando otra vez esa sonrisa suya y mire sus ojos no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos asi por que el profesor hablo

-Sr. Cullen quiere seguir enseñándole a la joven isabella la escuela o quiere seguir admirándola? Puedo darle la clase libre si gusta ya que veo que es mas interesante que mi clase no cree?- dijo alzando una ceja

-No profesor banner- dijo

Volteo a mirarme otra vez y dijo un ``lo siento´´ entre sus labios que deseaba tenerlo entre los míos… BELLA QUE CARAJOS ESTAS DICIENDO?¡ TE VOLVISTE A ENAMORAR? O QUE? LO PROMETISTE¡ claro tenia razón no me podía enamorar de el era prohibido en que estaba pensando?

La clase se me paso un poco lenta y en un incomodo silencio, no le entendía a la clase, ni lo que decía el profesor, solo pensaba en el por que sentí eso cuando me toco? La verdad no comprendía nada era muy raro

-bien hasta aca termina mi clase y por ultimo quería decirles que como están en parejas hagan un proyecto sobre como cuidar el medio ambiente para la próxima semana estará bien que tengan una buena tarde- y con eso se fue del salón

Bravo lo que faltaba hacer un proyecto con el si que me ama dios

-Bien…entonces cuando estas libre…para vernos-dijo

-Ahm… cuando tu quieras-dije un poco sonrojada

-Bien luego te veo-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y otravez sentí ese gran cosquilleo

**Edward pov.**

En la noche no pude dormir bien por que volvi a recordar a mis padres ellos murieron cuando yo estaba muy chico talvez tenia como unos 6 años ahora tengo 18 ellos me dejaron con mis tios , esme y carslie, no me quejo, ellos son unas personas increíbles, claro no puedo decir lo mismo de dos primos, alice y emmet , ellos tenían novio, rosalie y jasper, trataron de conseguirme una pero no acepte, según ellos para quitarme la depresión que tenia , pero no lo lograron, desde que mis papas se fueron dicen que ya no soy el mismo, que ya no toco el piano, que ya no hago nada, que me encierro todas las tardes en mi cuarto, pero no les hago caso ,asi soy yo, al dia siguiente no hubo nada interesante, solo la clase de biología, conoci a bella o bueno creo que asi se llama, pero no se que me llevo a hablarle si soy un anti-social y el gran inpulso de darle un beso en la mejilla y sentí algo raro no se que fue pero espero con ansias el dia de mañana para poder verla el problema? No creo en el amor

**Ola aquí con otro cap. Jeje oigan **

**nota importante:**

**Solo ustedes deciden si continuo o no por lo que veo no les gustan mucho lo que escribo o qien sabe xD en fin espero que qieran q continue y solo ustedes díganme si si o si no continuo jeje **

**Bnbn espero qieran la continue y seguire si no pues no**

**Pd: alguien me regala un rr? Plis =B**

**Hasta el amanecer…**


	2. prefacio

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a ****Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo me divierto con ellos.**

**Pd: espero les guste la historia que surgió de mi loca mente cuando estaba en clase de español para luego regañarme de no poner atención a su maldita clase xD n.n**

**Titulo original: Lo que hace el amor**

Capitulo: 1 prefacio

Hoy era mi primer día en el instituto de forks, me llamo isabella Marie Swan, pero díganme bella, tengo 18 años y no creo en el amor, la ultima vez que me enamore acabe destrozada y lo malo de mi mejor amigo por eso prometí ya no enamorarme de nadie mas… en fin vivo con mi mama y con mi papa , mi mama trabaja en el supermercado de cajera y papa es el jefe de la policía Swan, no tenemos mucho dinero pero no me quejo, asi que ahora estaba viéndome en el espejo para arreglarme el cabello (que ya no tenia mas arreglo) y me fui cuando baje las escaleras mis papas estaban desayunando

-Mama, papa, ya me voy- dije dándoles un beso en la frente

-Esta bien bells te cuidas y suerte- dijo mi mama dándome una cálida sonrisa

-gracias mama estaré acá en la hora de la comida- dije por ultimo y me fui a mi pickup, si tenia coche no muy bonito como los otros pero mientras sirviera… arranco sin dificultad y me fui a mi nuevo infierno: la escuela.

**Ola aquí con otra historia jeje aunque creo que no les gusta a muxos jeje C: enfin seguire escribiendo **

**Pd: merezco rr?**

**Hasta el amanecer…**


	3. cap3 platicas

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo me divierto con ellos.**

**Pd: espero les guste la historia que surgió de mi loca mente cuando estaba en clase de español para luego regañarme de no poner atención a su maldita clase xD n.n**

**Titulo original: Lo que hace el amor**

Capitulo. 3 platicas

Segundo día en la escuela, sobreviviré, digamos que ayer no fue tan mal y menos cuando lo conocí, lo malo era que no sabia su nombre, no se por que siento que cuando me separe de el sentí que se llevo una parte de mi, me sentía incompleta, lo que no entiendo es que por que si ni siquiera se nada de el, aparte ¿porque sentía el cosquilleo en mi cuando me tocaba? Muchas preguntas sin respuesta… me arregle para ir a la escuela y después de eso desayune y me cepille los dientes y me fui para la escuela, y pase por la misma rutina de ayer

Primera clase: español

Segunda clase: historia

Tercera clase: matemáticas

Receso

Cuarta clase: educación física

Quinta clase: biología… la que más esperaba…

Cuando entre cada quien estaba en su platica, el ya había llegado, estaba sentado viendo hacia la ventana la lluvia que caía afuera, se veía triste, pero a la vez tierno, llegue a mi asiento y me senté, claro sin antes decir un ``hola´´ muy tímido, el no contesto solo asintió con la cabeza ya volteo hacia la ventana, saque mi cuaderno ya que vi que no iba a ver nada mas , empecé a hacer rayones en mi cuaderno e incluso llegue a poner ``bella y el´´ me di cuenta y lo borre de inmediato ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Es que acaso estaba loca? Prometí ya no enamorarme más y mira con lo que salgo, que me gusta mi compañero de laboratorio, en serio necesitaba terapia

-¿Bella?-dijo el sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿SI?- dije volteándome para verlo se veía tan hermoso…aguarda como sabe mi nombre?-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Amh… porque el profesor… lo dijo?

-Ah si…claro-bravo bella que gran idiota eres

-ah…bueno creo que me presentare ya que no pude el otra vez…me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 18 años, tengo dos primos, vivo con mis tios ya que mis papas murieron cuando era chico y amh… pos no creo en el amor-dijo sonrojándose, se veía tan lindo¡

-Lo siento mucho-dije

-¿Por que lo dices?-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Por lo de tus padres

-Ah si, no tiene importancia-dijo volteándose otra vez a la ventana

Se veía tan triste, como quisiera poder abrazarlo en estos momentos, pero no podía ni siquiera me conocía bien y ya quería abrazarlo, seguí con la platica ya que se me hacia muy incomodo el silencio que había entre nosotros

-Bueno… tu también me debes de… conocer… me llamo isabella Swan pero dime bella… bueno eso ya lo sabes no?... tengo 18 años, vivo con mi papa y mi mama… am… no tengo hermanos aunque quisiera tener uno mayor ah y tampoco…creo en el … amor- lo ultimo lo dije en susurro

Esperaba que continuara la platica pero no seguía viendo la ventana como si no me hubiera prestado importancia, solo respondió un ``interesante´´ y siguió viendo la ventana y se olvido de mi, me atrevi a contarle todo… para esto? Para que me ignorara? Todo eso me pasa por estar enamorada de el _ves bella te lo eh dicho miles de veces pero no aces caso, pero hay vas como una idiota creyendo que te va a ser caso, bravo bella _dijo la voz dentro de mi y le ice caso ya que tenia toda la razón, no me había dado cuenta de que caia una lagrima por mi mejilla, tenia que parar pero en vez de eso me salieron mas lagrimas y unos cuantos sollozos de mi boca, pero eso me merecía…tristeza por hacer que me rechazaran otra vez, segui llorando ya que no podía parar, derrepente sentí unos brazos abrazandome y pasándome hacia sus piernas, era el, Edward, que me abrazaba, no quería decir nada, solo quería disfrutar de ese momento… ya que el no me era correspondido…

**Edward pov.**

Tenerla en brazos, era lo mejor de esta miserable vida, sentía que la iba a romper por que se sentía tan delicada, pensé que abrazandola dejaría de llorar, pero no fue asi, en cambio lloro mas, su pequeño cuerpo se convulsionaba por las fuerzas que hacia, nadie podía vernos porque el profesor no llego y todos salieron, solo estábamos ella y yo, alzo su cabeza y nos quedamos mirando fijamente, le limpie las lagrimas que tenia en sus mejillas, sentí un cosquilleo en mis manos y ella se sonrojo, se veía tan linda, alfin la pude ver bien, sus ojos color chocolate que me ipnotizaban, su lindo sonrojo, su nariz bien formada, y sus labios…eran hermosos que invitaban a ser besados, su nombre lo decía todo, era bella, no me di cuenta y nos empezamos a acercar, nuestros alientos se mezclaban formando una esencia perfecta, nuestras narices se rozaban, ella cerro sus ojos ya que sabia que iba a pasar, yo también los cerre y me acerque mas, nuestros labios se rozaban provocándome unas corrientes eléctricas, solo un movimiento mas y…

-Edward quieres venir a… ¡MADRE SANTA, YA TIENES NOVIA¡-grito emmet desde la puerta, nos separamos rápidamente y los dos estábamos rojos, ella agarro sus cosas rápido y salió corriendo, hice lo mismo pero emmet me detuvo

-¿Como la conseguiste tan rápido? Es nueva y ya es tuya ¡woow¡ me impresionas primo

-Callate emmet-le dije echándole una mirada reprobatoria y corri tras mi angel.

**Olª mis lectoras…aquí con nuevo cap. jeje planeaba subirlo ayer pero me fui a ver la peli de eclipse jeje esta super padre ya la vi 2 veces sii wii … alce la mano quien haya llorado cuando bella le dijo si a Edward y se abrazaron… pues yoo¡ sii wii amo a Edward es tan lindo¡ no creen? Bueno bueno espero hayan disfrutado del cap. Y luego subo el otro jeje… adiós mis lectoras/lectores =B**

**Pd: merezco rr? Ah y por cierto me equivoque en los cap. Anteriores primero era el prefacio y después el otro jeje xD mil disculpas… xD**

**Hasta el amanecer…**


	4. Chapter 4: alice

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo me divierto con ellos.**

**Pd: espero les guste la historia que surgió de mi loca mente cuando estaba en clase de español para luego regañarme de no poner atención a su maldita clase xD n.n**

**Titulo original: Lo que hace el amor**

Capitulo 4: Alice

Bella. Pov

Corrí todo lo rápido que pude, agradeci que no me cayera en el camino porque me iba a alcanzar, segui corriendo, ya iba a llegar al estacionamiento cuando me tropece con alguien y ambos caimos al suelo.

-L-lo s-sien-to mu-cho-dije entre sollozos

-No te preocupes, ambas estamos bien ¿cierto?- dijo una voz muy chillona

Me ayudo a levantarme, era tan pequeña, su peinado era corto con puntas hacia todos lados

-Hola me llamo alice y tu?-dijo muy sonriente, vaya a esta niña si que se la pasa las cosas muy rápido

-Bella-dije tendiéndole la mano, la agarro y la sacudió con fuerza

-No es por que me quiera meter en tus asuntos pero… ¿Por qué llorabas?

No sabia si contarle todo o no y si le decía a alguien?, pero ella se veía de confianza, no se que me paso que empeze a llorar otravez

-No, no llores, anda vamos saca ese animo que llevas dentro, no llores-dijo empezando a abrazarme

-Gra-cias-dije

-No te preocupes, quieres ir a tomar un café para que se te quite?-dijo tomandome de la mano y jalo de mi con mucha fuerza hasta que llegamos a un porshe **(N/A: lo siento no se como se escribe el nombre del coche xD)** amarillo

-Este es tu coche?

-Sip, es mucho verdad?-dijo acariciando la portezuela

-Si, oye yo tengo mi coche haya siquieres vamos separadas

-No no vamos juntas, te vengo a dejar estabien?

-Estabien vamos- dije subiendo al coche

Fuimos a una cafetería cercana q se llamaba _Robert and kristen _vaya hasta ya usaban sus nombres para cafeterías… que famosos se han vuelto…insisti en pagar lo mio pero ella dijo que lo pagaba todo ya que ella había invitado, mientras tomabamos los cafes nos conicimos mejor y dijo que seriamos grandes amigas, y me gusto que me haya considerado una de sus amigas ya que yo me llamaba _anti-social_ con las personas , al final dijo que me invitaba a su casa el viernes a la noche de películas con su hermano y su novio y una amiga suya y su primo pero que no lo tomara en cuenta… le dije que no sabia ya que le iba a preguntar a mis papas y ella accedió a que hoy mismo se los presentara y la lleve a mi casa antes de recuperar mi coche en la escuela, fue una charla corta con mis padres ellos aceptaron y vi a mi mama con un pequeño brillo en los ojos, me despedi de alice y me fui a mi cuarto, eso si antes de hablar con mi mama…

-¿Bella, puedo hablar con tigo un momento?

-Claro ma, ¿que se te ofrece?

-Amh… sobre tu amiga ¿Cómo la conosiste tan rápido?

-Nos conocimos en el baño y dijo que fueramos amigas y yo acepte, pero nunca crei que llegaramos tan lejos –dije mintiendo

-Bueno…me alegra que tengas a una amiga

-Claro mama ami también, hasta mañana- y subi a mi cuarto, me dormi rápido, soñando con unos ojos color verde esmeralda…

**Edward pov **

La estuve buscando por todas partes y… nada… reconoci que fui un estúpido en haber querido besarla y en no prestarle atención cuando me hablo …

Me fui a mi casa triste por no haberla encontrado y pedirle disculpas por mi conportamiento, llegue y me fui a mi cuarto, me sente en el piano y empece a tocar

Me muero por suplicarte,que no te vayas mi vida

Me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas, mas

más me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza

de ser capaz algún dia

de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar,

que te voy queriendo cada dia un poco más

¿cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar?

Me muero por abrazarte,

y que me abraces tan fuerte,

me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte,

acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca,

me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,

me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando,

palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,

voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.

Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas,

abrir todas tus puertas,

y vencer esas tormetas que nos quieran abatir,

centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,

besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios

y ver en tu rostro cada dia crecer esa semilla,

crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

Deje de tocar porque esme me interrumpió cuando seguía…

-Edward, cariño baja a cenar ya esta hecho todos te estamos esperando- dijo muy maternal

-Si, esme ya bajo- vi en su mirada un poco de tristeza cuando la llame por su nombre la verdad no me atrevía a llamarla ``mama´´ , baje y todos estaban sentados esperándome, comenzó la cena todos estaban en silencio… raro solo esme hablo y alice empezó a hablar...

-alice, hija ¿Qué tal tu dia?

-muy bien mama, conoci a una nueva amiga y la invite el viernes para en la noche, ya sabes, noche de película¡

-Me alegra hija… y tu emmet?

-yo gane en educación física 3 partidos de futbol todos me felicitaron

-Que bien emmet… y tu Edward?

-Nada interesante…-dije con la vista baja seguía triste por bella

-¿seguro cariño?

-Si, seguro…¿Por qué la pregunta?

-pues… te encontré tocando… y hacia años que no lo hacias- dijo

Alice que se encontraba tomando de su vaso lo escupió y se le cayo todo a emmet

-Alice, que te ocurre¡

-Perdon hermanito esque me sorprendió lo q dijo mama a ti no?

-claro seguro era por su novia

Ahora esme escupió enfrente de todos

-QUE¡ EDWARD YA TIENES NOVIA?¡

-claro que no mama, solo inventa emmet- dije maldiciendo por dentro a emmet

-Aja, ed y entonces a la que besabas en tu salón?

-NO LA ESTABA BESANDO¡-grite, rayos ya me había alterado

-Claro, claro ami no me mientes

-YA BASTA EMMET¡ YO NO TE DIGO NADA CUANDO TU ESTS HACIENDO QUE COSAS CON ROSALIE EN TU CUARTO¡- grite

Ahora carlise escupió

-Edward, tranquilízate por favor

- NO DILE A EL QUE NECESITA PLATICAS SOBRE COMO CUIDARSE¡-dije parándome de la mesa y caminando hacia las escalera

-Edward, cariño ya no vas a comer?

-No ya no tengo hambre- eso era cierto se me había ido el apetito

Subi a mi cuarto y puse el seguro para que nadie entrara, me bañe y después me acoste conciliando el sueño rápidamente…con unos ojos color chocolate

**0o0la mis niños/niñas aquí con otro cap. Si lo se me tarde jeje esqe no se me ocurrió nada para el cap. Y después vino como si nada la idea jeje, la canción que puse es de:**

**Alex Ubago- me muero por conocerte**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap. **

**Pd: merezco rr?**

**Hasta el amanecer…**

**Los quiere muxo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Paola swan-cullen**


	5. Chapter 5: reconciliacion y notitas

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo me divierto con ellos.**

**Pd: espero les guste la historia que surgió de mi loca mente cuando estaba en clase de español para luego regañarme de no poner atención a su maldita clase xD n.n**

**Titulo original: Lo que hace el amor**

**Canción para escuchar: band of horses-life of earth**

Capitulo 5: Reconciliación y notitas

Por fin era viernes, la noche que pasaría con alice, al fin una noche ``social´´ para mi, dijo que me presentaría a toda su familia y tendría una noche de maquillaje, bravo , vaya noche, en fin con tal de despejar mi mente por Edward, ya no había sabido nada de el se presentaba a clases pero me ignoraba, como yo a el… en fin tengo q olvidarme de el, baje a desayunar y mi mama estaba tomando café, mi papa ya se había ido…

-Mama ya me voy, vengo mañana ok- dije dándole un beso en su frente

-Claro hija, te cuidas

Alice paso por mi como lo prometió, dijo que metiera mis cosas en su grande cajuela y después nos fuimos a la escuela, ella estuvo con migo todo el tiempo, en el receso me senté en su mesa con su hermano y sus novios, el novio de alice se llamaba jasper y la novia de emmet se llamaba rosalie al parecer eran hermanos, aparte de que me había sentado sobraba una silla, le pregunte a alice que quien faltaba y me dijo que su primo que había faltado a las primeras clases pero que llegaría después del receso.

Tocaron para empezar las clases otra vez, me despedí de todos y fui a mi salón, no todos habían llegado, solo estaban otras tres y… Edward, llegue como si nada me senté y puse mis manos sobre mi cara esperando que llegara el profesor.

-¿Bella, puedo hablar contigo por favor?-dijo Edward

-C-claro ¿por que no?

-Tengo entendido que estabas molesta con migo

-Y yo tengo entendido que estabas molesto con migo-dije tratando de no reírme

-Si claro… en fin… amh… quería disculparme…por lo del otro día… no era mi intención…besarte…sin tu…permiso-vaya nunca lo había visto tartamudear tanto y tan sonrojado

-Claro, no hay problema… se que no querías besarme… que te di lastima…por eso…quien va a querer besarme…-lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro pero aun así me escucho

-Te equivocas…- dijo negando con la cabeza y sonriendo

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dije arrugando mi frente

-Bella… en serio ¿no te vez a ti misma?-ahora el arrugo la frente

-Acaso tu… quieres…besa…-no pude continuar porque el profesor me interrumpió

-Sr. Cullen y Srita. Swan, espero que estén hablando del proyecto ya que no ponen atención a mi clase-dijo enojado

Al parecer ninguno de los dos nos habíamos dado cuenta que había llegado el profesor

-No se preocupe profesor, ya lo tenemos listo, solo intercambiamos ideas-dijo Edward

-Bien entonces pongan atención a mi clase-dijo volteándose hacia el pizarrón

Edward se volteo hacia mi y me sonrió y puso un dedo en su boca como signo de silencio, obvio le haría caso… _aguarda bella, todavía no tienen el proyecto sabias_ cierto, y era para el lunes…arranque una hoja de mi cuaderno y escribí…

_Edward… mentiste todavía no tenemos el proyecto… y ahora?_

Se la pase, el sonrió y miro al frente a ver si no lo veían y escribió

_Bella ¿ acaso querías ir a la dirección? Claro que lo tendremos para el lunes solo di cuando y donde_

A la hora de pasarme el papel rozo mis dedos y sentí miles de corrientes eléctricas atravesarme, me sentí aturdida

_No claro que no quería ir a dirección… y no lo se tal vez mañana hoy tengo una fiesta de pijamas tu crees? Con una duende llamada alice_

Cambio su cara de repente, me miro y escribió

_Alice cullen? Ella es mi prima… así que voy a estar también en la fiesta de pijamas…claro si me quieres ver ahí_

Sonreí y seguí escribiendo

_Claro que quiero que estés ahí… si no te molesto… _

Se lo pase, lo leyó, escribió y me lo paso

_Claro que no me molestas… soy yo el que esta molesto con migo mismo por lo del otro dia, lo siento mucho…_

Me rei con su carita… era tierna pero demostraba tristeza… escribi

_Mira eso ya hay que dejarlo en el pasado ok… ahora somos amigos otra vez ¿no? _

Lo leyó y sonrio, asintió con la cabeza y me dio la mano para cerrar nuestro pacto…sintiendo cosquillas otra vez en mi mano, pensé que la soltaria pero en vez de eso las mantuvo unidas y las bajo… esta era el mejor dia de mi vida…

**Edward pov.**

Sii ya soy su amigo otra vez¡ sii ahora tengo que hacer algo para que esta noche este con ella todo el tiempo… pero también le voy a comprar un regalo…me hace tan feliz bella, definitivamente hoy es mi dia de suerte… mantuve nuestras manos unidas porque esa sensasion que sentía era la mejor cuando tocaba a bella… la amaba y nada cambiaria eso…

**Ola mis amigos/amigas que les pareció? Ya se reconciliaron que padre no? Espero les haya gustado y… un favor… denme por favor ideas para el otro cap. Xq no se que poner en la fiesta de películas y menos el plan de Edward xfa ayúdenme no sean malas cualquier tipo de sugerencias dénmelas sii xfiis (poniendo carita tierna de alice) por fiss graxias**

**Pd: merezco rr?**

**Hasta el amanecer**

**Los quiere…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Paola swan cullen**


	6. Chapter 6: fiesta de pijamas

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo me divierto con ellos.**

**Pd: espero les guste la historia que surgió de mi loca mente cuando estaba en clase de español para luego regañarme de no poner atención a su maldita clase xD n.n**

**Titulo original: Lo que hace el amor**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a tiinaCullen por haberme dado la idea cuando no se me ocurria nada… **

**Muchas gracias amiga sin ti este cap. no estaría aquí…tkm¡**

Capitulo 6: fiesta de pijamas

Bella pov.

Despues de la clase de biología, me acompaño al gimnasio dijo que me llevaría a su casa para hacer el proyecto y acepte.

Cuando acabo la clase ya me estaba esperando…

-Em… Edward…creo que le tenemos que decir a alice que me voy a ir contigo a tu casa para hacer el proyecto no?- le dije

-No te preocupes bella, ya hable con ella y dijo que si que haya nos espera

-Esta bien, vamos

-Claro-dijo agarrando mi mano y empeze a sentir ese pequeño cosquilleo otravez…

Cuando llegamos a su auto era un volvo plateado, acaso los cullen tenían mucho dinero?

-Edward…una pequeña pregunta… ¿acaso ustedes tienen mucho dinero?

-Por que la pregunta?

-Por que veo que tienen muchos coches, alice tiene un porshe y tu un volvo…¿Qué mas hay?

-Eso es poco bella, nuestra casa es lo que impresiona, ya veras-dijo guiñándome un ojo…¿a que se refería?

Todo el camino estuvimos en silencio…pero no tan incomodo porque llevaba un disco de puro piano…y era agradable no conocía las melodías algunas si otras no, eran un poco tristes…

-Llegamos bella-dijo estacionando el coche afuera de su casa, no no era casa era mansión

Era blanca…con un camino de piedras hacia la entrada, en la planta alta se veian varias recamaras con un ventanal de cristal,un balcón entre dos recamaras y hasta arriba había una terraza perfecto para ver las estrellas…era muy… al estilo cullen**…(N/A: imagen en mi perfil pasen a checarla jeje xD)**

-Bella, que te parece?

-Que me parece?... esta super… muy a su estilo…woow¡

-Mi tia es una diseñadora y ella la diseño, creo que exagero no crees?

-Claro que no esta perfecta¡

-Quieres ver el interior?

-Claro, vamos¡

Cuando entramos, la sala estaba enorme, con una pantalla plasma, un comedor grande y unas escaleras de caracol, era muy…padre, nos recibió una señora con no mas de 30 años…

-Edward, cariño que bueno que llegaste-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Esme, ella es bella mi amiga y también de alice

-Con que tu debes ser la famosa bella cierto?

-Si creo que si-dije sonrojándome

-Me llamo esme , soy la tia de Edward y madre de alice y emmet, encantada de conocerte al fin

-Gracias señora cullen

-No, no dime esme-dijo dándome una calida sonrisa

-Gracias esme

-Este… esme voy a llevar a bella a mi cuarto, tenemos que hacer un proyecto para el lunes-dijo Edward

-Claro hijo, ve …

-Vamos bella-dijo tomandome de la mano

Subimos las escaleras y cuando estuvimos en la planta alta me llevo hasta el fondo

-Este es mi cuarto, puedes entrar

Su cuarto estaba grande, las paredes pintadas de blanco, una cama en el centro con la colcha dorada, un estéreo de música, y un gran ventanal que daba hacia el bosque

-Woow¡ esta muy…grande…

-Gracias-dijo Edward

-No hay de que…bien empezemos el trabajo para acabar antes-dije empezando a sacar mis libretas, nos sentamos en su cama y empezamos el proyecto, aveces cuando yo escribia lo cachaba mirándome y asi nos quedábamos viéndonos, yo me sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada y seguíamos escribiendo… acabamos antes de que estuviera la comida…asi que puso música en su reproductor y nos acostamos en su cama, sentía que me miraba asi que volteaba y nos mirábamos, el se alzo en un brazo y se me quedo mirando…poco a poco se empezó a acercar asta sentía nuestras reparaciones mezcladas…

-E-ed-ward…detent-e-dije tartamudeando

-Bella, solo dímelo…

-Decirte que?

-Que si me am…-se interrumpió por que alice entro sin tocar la puerta y Edward perdió el equilibrio y se cayo sobre mi

-Lo siento mucho si interrumpí debí tocar…

-Alice que quieres?-dijo Edward molesto

-Nada solo que ya bajaran a comer adiós-se fue

-Creo que deberíamos ir-dije tratando de pararme pero Edward pesaba mucho…

-Claro vamos-dijo

-Amh… Edward…me das permiso?

-A si perdón-dijo levantanse

Bajamos y estuvimos comiendo, todos platicaban menos Edward que quería saber sobre mi? Era una pregunta que no tenia respuesta después de comer alice dijo que veriamos las películas que había traido la de los mensajeros, siempre a tu lado, remember me, y no se que otras pero entre todos decidieron ver la de siempre a tu lado que decían que estaba muy triste, carslie y esme se iban a ir a cenar asi que no estarían solo nosotros, todos se sentaron en parejas… alice con jasper, emmet con rosalie y yo con Edward, maldita alice me las pagara, al ver la película estaba muy triste y todos lloraron incluso emmet lloro mas que rosalie todos se estaban abrazando menos nosotros, yo también lloraba, pero Edward no, asi que abrazaba a un cojin y lloraba, pero no solo por la película, si no por que Edward se volvia a comportar como antes…al terminar la película todos se fueron a su cuarto…

-Alice?-dije

-Si bella?

-Donde me voy a quedar a dormir?

-A cierto, ven te lo enseño-dijo agarrándome de la mano

Subimos y reconoci que mi habitación estaba frente a la de Edward vaya que coincidencia…

-Aquí esta, tus cosas están en la cama, cambiate y ve a mi cuarto que es ese de ella-lo señalo-porque como te dije va a ver una noche solo de maquillajes, rosalie, tu y yo ok, no tardes

Entre me puse mi pijama de twilight era negra con blanco, con un pantalón y una blusa de manga larga **(N/A: jeje foto en mi perfil, lo siento no pude evitar poner algo de twilight jeje xD)**

Llegue a su cuarto y toque, alice me abrió y rosalie ya estaba ahí, entre y me dijo que me sentara.

-Bella te vamos a ser unas preguntas y quiero que nos contestes de acuerdo?

-Ok

-Bella, que hay entre tu y Edward?

-Que?¡

-dinos bella, no se lo diremos a nadie

-Por que la pregunta?

-Porque cuando fui a avisarles de la comida estaban muy juntos, casi casi se besaban…

-Alice no hay nada entre nosotros , a mi también me sorprendió…

-Dinos la verdad no seas mala-dijo rosalie

-Enserio se los digo de verdad, cranme o no-dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Esta bien, ahora los maquillajes¡-chillo alice

Estuvimos casi una hora y media , pintándonos las uñas, poniendo mascarillas, platicando, yo casi no ponía atención, estaba pensando en Edward y yo…si había algo entre nosotros? Y si si había que era?, me habian dejado muy confundida, cuando acabamos me dirigi a mi cuarto, me acoste y trate de conciliar el sueño pero no pude entonces fue cuando me acorde que había una terraza arriba, asi que fui para tomar un poco de aire y despejar mi mente, no me fue muy difícil encontrarlo, subi las escaleras y llegue para encontrarme con…

**Edward pov.**

Estaba arriba, en la terraza viendo las estrellas y pensando… que volvi a meter la pata por querer besar a bella de nuevo…como podía ser posible, apenas nos hablábamos y ya la quería besar de nuevo?...era un idiota… estaba observando el dije que le había comprado para dárselo en un momento especial, era un corazón**(N/A: foto en mi perfil jeje xD)**

Escuche que alguien subia asi que voltee… y me encontré con…bella con su pijama de twilight, no pensé que le gustara, se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna con su cabello suelto, no dijo nada tampoco yo solo nos quedamos observando…era un incomodo silencio asi que lo rompi

-Hola bella, ¿Qué aces aqui?-pregunte

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-pregunto un poco triste?

-No claro que no siéntate aquí…si quieres

-Gracias-dijo

Se empezó a acercar y se sento junto a mi, me estaba preguntando si le daba el corazón o no…pero aparte tenia que decirle mis sentimientos…pero ya que era hoy o nunca…

-Bella…puedo decirte algo?

-Claro ed, puedes decirme lo que quieras

-Pero …sin que te enojes-le pregunte dudando

-Claro, sigue

-Esta bien, bella…yo te…yo te… amo-le dije ella se sorprendió por que abrió sus ojos como platos

-¿Qué? Lo dices enserio?-me dijo, _ves Edward a eso me refería, no te quiere ahora saldrá corriendo de aquí_ oh cállate es mi desision

-Si bella lo digo enserio, desde que estuvimos a punto de besarnos en biología empeze a quererte y después descubri que no te quería que te amaba y no sabes cuanto me dolia el que me ignoraras, lo siento mucho y espero que no me dejes de hablar por que te dije esto e incluso te compre esto-le dije señalándole el corazón que le iba a dar-espero te guste, si quieres rechazalo pero mi corazón lo tienes tu y es solo tuyo, gracias a ti aprendi a amar y si no me quieres pues intentare seguir sin ti pero…-no pude continuar porque ella puso un dedo en mi boca…como quisiera que fueran sus labios en vez de su dedo…

-Edward yo también te amo…siempre te eh amado y eso nadie lo cambiara-dijo un poco roja de sus mejillas

-Gracias bella, ten esto es tuyo…-dije dándole el dije-espero lo uses

-Gracias

Me le quede mirando y se veía hermosa, mas que nada su nombre lo decía todo bella

-Bella…te…puedo besar?

-S-si-dijo

Entonces me le acerque y poco a poco empeze a sentir sus labios y su respiración entonces…termine con esa distancia que nos separaba y junte nuestros labios…alfin poder sentirlos sobre los mios tuve que ser suave, pero a la vez queria seguir porque nos faltaba el aire…asi que para terminar solo le roce los labios y me separe

-Bella quieres ser mi novia?

-Si Edward-dijo acercándose y besándome otravez…asique disfrute de el momento…

**Ola…espero les haya gustado tmbien ati tiinacullen xq este capi es para ti x ayudarme a escribirlo gracias y…que les pareció? Ya son novios y ya la beso¡ xfa díganme que les pareció¡ pliss sus opiniones son lo mejor graxi¡**

**Besitos de Edward cullen**

**Los quiere.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Paola swan-cullen**

**Pd: me dejan rr?**


	7. Chapter 7: felices para siempre

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo me divierto con ellos.**

**Pd: espero les guste la historia que surgió de mi loca mente cuando estaba en clase de español para luego regañarme de no poner atención a su maldita clase xD n.n**

**Titulo original: Lo que hace el amor**

Capitulo 7 : felices por siempre

**Bella pov.**

Me desperté por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, no lo podía creer estaba soleado… quise levantarme pero un peso sobre mi cuerpo no me lo permitía, volteé a ver que era y me encontré con el brazo de Edward abrazando mi cintura…espera dijiste Edward? Que hacia _el_ aquí, debería estar en su cuarto no? Trate de recordar lo que paso ayer pero nada…

-Edward…me das permiso?-dije arrimándolo para poder salir de su abrazo de oso

-Claro amor…ya despertaste?-dijo tallándose los ojos aguarda… _amor_?

-Por que me llamaste amor?-pregunte confudida

-No recuerdas lo de ayer?-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Amm… que yo recuerde no… que paso?

-Tal vez esto te refresque la memoria- dijo embozando esa sonrisa suya que tanto adoraba…entonces se empezó a acercar y…me beso primero empezó con un pequeño roce en mis labios y su mano acariciaba mi cabello, el seguía besándome y queria que se lo devolviera y quien era yo para negárselo? Asi que se lo devolví poco a poco se volvió apasionado y nos volvimos a acostar en la cama porque estábamos sentados queria seguir pero la falta de aire nos separo…

-Ahora si te acuerdas?-dijo jadeando y muy cerca de mis labios

-No…creo que tu beso no me ayudo en nada-dije

-Bien, ayer nos encontramos en la terraza y te dije mis sentimientos hacia ti y tu también dijiste que me querías y nos besamos después de eso seguimos platicando y te quedaste dormida y te traje a tu cuarto cuando ya me iba dijiste que me quedara y me quede-dijo mirándome con esos ojos color esmeralda

-Osea que tu y yo somos novios-dije señalándonos

-Asi es-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza

-Woow, ya lo sabe alice? Se va a poner como loca

-No todavía no lo sabe, pero creo que ahorita lo va a saber por que vamos a ir a desayunar

-Oh oh

-Vamos no va a pasar nada, cambiate y paso por ti estabien-dijo dándome un beso en la frente

-Oye¡-grite

-Que te pasa?

-Quiero que me des un beso pero no en la frente

-Ay bella que voy a hacer con tigo? Dijo y se empezó a acercar y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios pero me bastaba

-Ya estas contenta? O no te basta con ese beso?

-Con eso es suficiente – dijo y le sonreí el también sonrio y se fue

Me puse lo que encontré en mi armario, unos jeans entubados, una blusa negra y mis converse negros de bota, y me hice una coleta, espere que llegara Edward y llego, me di cuenta que íbamos casi igual

-Mirar es gratis- dijo riéndose

-No no es eso esque vamos casi igual- dije señalándolo, el llevaba unos jeans de color negro, una camisa gris, una chamarra de mezclilla y sus converse negros

-Que tiene?

-Nada vamos a desayunar-dije levantándome y me dirigi a la puerta el me agorro la mano y bajamos al comedor, cuando llegamos, todos estaban ahí, alice que estaba tomando café lo escupió y grito

-WAAAA¡ YA SON NOVIOS¡ BELLA NO ME DIJISTE NADA PORQUE?-dijo gritando

Emmet que estaba comiendo todo su plato se asusto y le avento un panke a alice

-Mensa me asustaste-dijo Emmet

-Naaa… déjame en paz-dijo sacándole la lengua

-Lo sentimos bella pero ya ves como es alice vamos siéntense-dijo esme al parecer a ella no exageraba tanto como alice-¡EDWARD POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ERAS NOVIO DE BELLA¡-grito cuando nos sentamos, al parecer era como alice, ya vi de donde lo saco

-Mama, apenas se lo pedi ayer, no es nada bueno…-dijo MI Edward

-Oh me dijiste mama, ven aquí…-dijo empezando a abrazarlo

-Mama por favor…suéltame, voy a desayunar

-Esta bien hijo

Y…lo que temia tanto tuvo que pasar, preguntas y mas preguntas, alice hablaba mucho sin parar a tomar aire, rosalie también, esme estaba entre ellas, los únicos que parecía que no les interesaba era carslie, emmet y jasper… y asi paso todo el desayuño

Cuando acabamos alice dijo que iríamos a al cine a ver new moon **(N/A: jeje no pude evitarlo jeje lo siento xD) **yo me fui a cepillar bien el cabello, a lavarme los dientes y ponerme un poco de brillo labial transparente, después de eso Edward paso por mi y me beso, no fue un simple roce de labios, fue como el que me dio cuando desperté, solo que esta ves no nos acostamos en la cama, me recargo en la pared, la verdad me sorprendia su cambio, se veía tan…tranquilo y al parecer no, cuando acabo de besarme, solo porque nos faltaba el aire si no lo seguiría haciendo, le pregunte

-Edward te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro amor

-Por… que te gusta besarme tanto?

-Te molesta?

-No, no es eso, me encanta pero…esque…te veía tan tranquilo y al parecer no es asi, no me malentiendas ehh

-Te beso mucho, porque cuando solo eras mi amiga, miraba tus labios y los queria besar y ahora que tengo la oportunidad…la aprovecho, pensando en que algún dia te iras

-Claro que no, nunca me ire, entendiste

-Si, entiendo

-Te amo-le dije sujetando su cara con mis dos manos

-Eso es como comparar a un árbol con un bosque*-dijo sonriendo

-Te equivocas-dije dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios, que el lo siguió poniendo sus manos en mi cintura y yo en su cuello, no se que me paso pero salte sobre el y enrosque mis piernas en su cintura y puedo jurar que sentí algo adentro de los pantalones de Edward, pero a mi no me importo lo segui besando hasta que…

-Iuuu¡ q asco¡ bella bajate de el, enfin necesito ir al psicólogo ya bajen si no quieren que los dejemos-dijo alice

-Alice, no te hagas, si tu has hecho esto con jasper, además es normal que nos besemos-dijo Edward

-Si es normal pero no de esa forma

-Alice, como crees que mis tios te tuvieron a ti y a emmet?-dijo enarcando una ceja

-No me vayas a hablar de eso, xq enserio te mato ehh ahora ya vamos al cine-dijo alice dándose la vuelta y caminando con sus andares de bailarina

-Vamos-le dije a Edward

-Claro-dijo dándome un ultimo beso en los labios y salimos del cuarto para encontrarnos con los demás

-Vaya, por fin se separaron tortolitos-dijo emmet, que hizo que me sonrojara

Llegamos al cine y vimos la de new moon ,fue genial, bueno me encanto creo que soy fan de la saga, después de eso Edward me llevo a mi casa y dijo que pasaría por mi mañana para ir al instituto, me dio un beso y… nunca lo crei pero…me dejo mojada…créanme yo no me lo esperaba jaja enfin llegue a mi cuarto y me acoste, hoy fue un dia muy largo pero feliz, mañana no se que me depararía aunque…si es con Edward…mejor

**Hola¡ lo siento no eh estado muy inspirada jeje enfin aquí esta el cap. Y pasen x mi otra historia también ya subi varios capítulos jeje enfin adiós **


End file.
